Total Drama American Gladiators
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A parody of Total Drama and American Gladiators, your OCs will compete in seven grueling events in order to find out who will be the American Gladiator Champion! APPS CLOSED!
1. Applications

**"Total Drama American Gladiators"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series or the show "American Gladiators".**

* * *

><p>What's up, Gladiator bitches? I welcome every contender to my new story entitled "Total Drama American Gladiators". It is a mix of the Total Drama series with the game show "American Gladiators" Your characters will compete in 7 events which include The Wall, Assault, Human Cannonball, Joust, Powerball, Atlasphere, and the final event itself, The Eliminator. I will be accepting 16 applications though, which will be 8 Men and 8 Women. So here is the app shown down there. If you haven't heard of the rules of the show, it's when two contestants compete in seven grueling events in which the player with the most points win. I will accept originality in stereotypes, some I won't ignore. It is important! So under personality, I need to remind you not to put things like nice, caring, or any of that crap. Please put in sentences! Good luck to you all!<p>

**Name:**

**Age (18-36):**

**Gender (Male or Female):  
><strong>

**Appearance:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Body Shape:**

**Stereotype:  
><strong>

**Occupation:  
><strong>

**Why do you want to win the million dollars:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And some of the contestants from Total Drama (IslandAction/World Tour/ROTI) will be playing as the American Gladiators themselves. And we mean, the early-90's Gladiators! They are:**

Justin - Nitro

Lightning - Gemini

Trent - Laser

Geoff - Thunder

Brick - Turbo

Bridgette - Gold

Lindsay - Ice

Heather - Lace

Anne Maria - Blaze

Jo - Diamond

**Sorry, no Alejandro in the show, I hate him. Anyway, accept your OCs and review! I'll be waiting...  
><strong>


	2. Here's who made it!

**"Total Drama American Gladiators"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Total Drama series or the show "American Gladiators".**

* * *

><p><strong>CharlieHarperFan88: What's up, it's me again! And I just want to let everyone to know how many applications we got so far for everyone to compete on "Total Drama American Gladiators"! So far, here are the final contestants!<br>**

**Male contestants:**

1. Bryan Patrick Evans (by bpevans)

2. Kyrogue Euroden (by kyrogue23)

3. Ares King (by LkMmImAs)

4. Alex Hearn (by Gidgette1fan)

5. Brandon Zackary Farlin (by Flutejrp)

6. Blade Summers (by thedarkirken6)

7. Robert "Rusty" Aldridge Jr. (by NerdyBarista)

8. Renic Payne (by CharlieHarperFan88)

**Female contestants:**

1. Ananasia Marksmen (by BlueCaitlinRangerGO)

2. Lauren Michaela (by LightAngel17)

3. Molly Moore (by BXE)

4. Naoki Morita (by POMForever)

5. Tara Flanagan (by TazFlan93)

6. Kay Goodhart (by Spliced-Up Angel)

7. Allison Grambow (by Cupcakes11)

8. Ellana Conrad (by nexusXgirlX4life)

**CharlieHarperFan88: Well, looks like that's all! Next chapter, the competition starts! Until then, read and review to see if your guy got in! Just so as anyone knows, I sent in my own OC.  
><strong>


	3. Episode 1, Part I

**"Total Drama American Gladiators"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I really, really don't own the Total Drama series or the show "American Gladiators".  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1, Part 1<strong>

Chris McLean: First...we conquered the island, then we witnessed some action, we went on a world tour, and we went back to where it all started. So what now? We have brought out 16 of the roughest, meanest, toughest competitors ever put on God's green earth in which they'll compete in seven of the toughest events mankind has ever endured. If you thought the first four seasons were something else...wait until you experience...Total Drama...American...Gladiators!

_The lights flash as a crowd applauses like crazy. The whole scenery is built like the Gladiator Arena itself._

Announcer: Live from Gladiator Arena, it's time for Total Drama American Gladiators! Now get ready to meet the gladiators themselves starting with...Lightning Gemini...Heather Lace...Justin Nitro...Bridgette Gold...Trent Laser...Anne Maria Blaze...Geoff Thunder...Lindsay Ice...Brick Turbo...and Jo Diamond! And now here are your hosts for TDAG, Chris McLean and Owen Zonka!

_The hosts, Chris McLean and Owen Zonka appear before the gladiators._

Chris McLean: Hello, and welcome to Total Drama American Gladiators! I'm the one and only Chris McLean and with me is my broadcast partner...Owen Zonka!

Owen Zonka: I weigh 350 pounds!

Chris McLean: Owen, your real weight is 296 pounds.

Owen: My moustache weighs 54 pounds.

Chris: McLean: Good work...anyway...

Heather Lace: _(cutting him off)_ Chris, why in the hell did you make me Lace? I wanted to be Diamond, for geez's sake!

Jo Diamond: Beggars can't be choosers, China Girl!

Heather Lace: _(to Jo)_ I'm frickin' Asian, you Sue Sylvester ripoff!

Chris: Like anyone cares. Anyway, where were we? All right, let's introduce our contestants. Announcer, if you please?

Announcer: If I stay sober, then sure. Representing the red team, he's a cowboy who works part time on the ranch, waits tables at a restaurant, and is a pizza delivery from the great state of Texas, please welcome the rowdy cowboy himself, Robert "Rusty" Aldridge Jr! And from the female side, she's a 23-year old car mechanic with a loud-mouth and a fighting spirit. From Muncie, Indiana, please welcome Ananasia Marksmen!

_Rusty and Ananasia come out on the left side. Both of them aren't seem to be wearing their red gladiator gear._

Chris: Uh, guys...you aren't seem to be wearing your gear...any problem?

Robert "Rusty": No offense, Mr. McLean, but those things feel a little homo-like in my opinion. I'm just a good old country boy who likes pizza and chicks, and I may not be book-smart, but when it comes to me and the bulls I keep on my ranch, I'm gonna tie them up and brand every single one of 'em, just like I'm gonna do the rest of the gladiators!

Chris: Well, let's hope that happens. I'm certain the branding part scares me a little...okay, Ananasia...what about you?

Ananasia: Well, I'm a rough rider when it comes to cars. My garage is a little beaten down, but when I do happen to win the million dollars, my chop shop is gonna be the toast of the coast, believe you me! I'm the piledriver and every single one of these gladiators are gonna be the metal that's gonna be forged into my American Gladiator trophy! BOOSH!

Chris: Nice to know that fighting spirit! Okay, now, let's head over for the Blue side!

Announcer: Representing the blue side, he's the youngest judge ever who knows how to lay down the law as judge, jury, and executioner! Ladies and gentleman, from Hell's Kitchen, New York, give it up for Ares King! And she's a broadcast journalist who's always on the sidelines when people need her the most! From San Francisco, California, give it up for 19-year old Lauren Michaela!

_Ares and Lauren appear on the blue side. They are not wearing their gladiator gear as well._

Owen: Let me guess, they feel homo right?

Ares: Definitely. My judge's uniform is better than some crappy wrestling uniform! I've handled cases like this and I like to say that it's gonna be the toughest case I got so far! This is my cup of tea, and I'm not thirsty one bit! I am thirsty though...for justice! And when this night is over, I promise you Owen, that justice...is gonna be served...

Owen: I'm shaking a little bit...okay, Lauren...how's it feel to be competing on the very first episode?

Lauren: Every first opportunity is always a first for me, Owen. Whenever it's the city or streets, I'm always the first person to get the news to everybody 24/7! And believe you me, when this whole tournament is over and done with, the first headline you're gonna see on the front news will be this: "Lauren Michaela, American Gladiator Champion"!

Owen: You look like my girlfriend, if she had chocolatey hair..._(dazes)_ Mmmmmm, chocolate hair...

Lauren: _(holds her hair back)_ Whoa, let's not get any ideas here...

Chris: Well, the rest of the luck to you. Head on over to the locker room!

_The rest of the gladiators and contestants leave which leaves Chris and Owen alone._

Chris: Okay, for those of you who don't know the actual rules of American Gladiators, it starts like this. The contenders will compete in a series of seven events. The rest of the contenders will be pitted against the Gladiators. In each event, the contenders will earn points based on their performance. In every event, 10 points counts for a win, 5 points for a draw, and no points for a loss. This will last long until the final event, the Eliminator. The rest of the 16 competitors will fight against each other in a tournament format, in which the last two men and last two remaining women will face each other in the Grand Championship. But enough of that, let's go to Owen for the first round! Owen?

Owen: Our first event will be "Assault" as the rules of the event are simple. There will be 5 stations. 1st station will be the crossbow, 2nd station will be the rocket launcher, 3rd station contains the ball cannon, 4th station will be the ball rifle, and the last station will be 3 softballs. Pretty catchy, huh? However, if the player misses, the only way they can afford points is to cross the finish line without getting hit up close and they get 5 points for a draw.

Chris: Thanks, and the gladiator who'll be on the trigger is...Lightning Gemini!

Lightning Gemini: _(flexes his muscles)_ Ohhhh, yeah! Gemini's got the gun and he's gonna seek out the first meal of the day! I'm the hunter, and they gonna be the hunted! Sha-Lightning!

Chris: I'm not sure Gemini ever said Sha-Lightning on the show! That word never even existed, dude!

Lightning Gemini: Well, he says it on this show! Sha-Lightning!

Chris: Yes, well...let's bring out Robert "Rusty" Aldridge Jr! Looks like the way that he moves on the ranch will be no different than the one found here in "Assault". He looks like there's a bull in Lightning Gemini that's gonna strike him down!

Owen: I'm hungry.

Chris: Like a give a damn, let's go to our referee, Noah.

**Assault**

_Noah is shown wearing the referee costume. He doesn't look too pleased._

Noah: What the hell, Chris? Why did you make me the damn referee? I wanted to be a gladiator, not a penguin with Tourette's. Why can't I be a gladiator like Nitro?

Justin Nitro: Because Nitro never had a scrawny body and his he always had great looking hair like me.

Chris: I have to admit...Justin Nitro's got you beat like a dog.

Noah: _(to Justin)_ You'll rue the day you crossed me, anti-Me! One day, I will be Nitro! The real Nitro himself will not stand for this!

Chris: Tell it so someone who cries, okay? Just start the event. We wasted too much TV time already.

Noah: _(quietly)_ I better get paid for this, crap-wad... _(out loud)_ Okay, ready...set... _(blows whistle)_

_Rusty takes off light on his feet. Lightning Gemini shoots a ball at him, but it almost gets Rusty by a hair._

Owen: Whoa! Lightning almost had him there!

_Rusty takes the crossbow and and shoots at the target upside Lightning's head. To everyone's shock, he hits the bullseye as cool smoke blows across Lightning Gemini's body._

Lightning Gemini: _(coughing a little smoke)_ Augh! It smells like a nicotine's worst nightmare!

Owen: _(shocked)_ Oh my goodness! Rusty got him on the first try! This is unbelievable! Lightning Gemini is shocked...and coughed!

Chris: I can't believe this. On the first episode, Rusty nails Lightning Gemini with one shot! The rowdy cowboy makes steak out of the gladiator himself as he rounds himself up 10 points on the board!

Rusty: YEEHAW! _(right to Lightning Gemini)_ Too easy, baby, too easy!

Lightning Gemini: _(to Rusty)_ Celebrate all you want, Gemini gon' come get ya! This bull's gonna get madder as it is! Sha-Lightning!

Chris: A little bit of exchange there between Lightning Gemini and Rusty there, let's see what the judge himself Ares King can do right here. Maybe Lightning Gemini might blow off a little steam.

Ares King: _(to Lightning Gemini)_ Time to put you on trial!

Lightning Gemini: Ooooh, I'm scared...

Noah: On your mark, get bent, ready and... _(blows whistle)_

_Ares takes off and Lightning tries to shoot at him, but he fails. Ares goes for the crossbow._

Chris: Ares gets the crossbow! And...

_Ares shoots at Lightning Gemini but he misses._

Owen: No one there. Now right to station #2. I wonder what's inside that judge's robe of his? Does he go commando_?_

Chris: Owen, he's not nude for geez' sakes? Why ask a question like that?

Owen: I just wanted to know why! DAMN!

_Ares takes the rocket launcher, but he accidentally misfires almost hitting the cameraman far away._

Chris: Whoa! Our cameraman almost got shot there. Good thing Ares missed.

_Ares accidentally trips trying to get to station #3, but Lightning Gemini shoots at him as the ball bounces on Ares's ankle. He loses the round as Ares gets up looking a little pissed. Lightning Gemini dances in the celebration._

Owen: Yeah, but it looks like Lightning Gemini didn't! And Ares is shot like a silverback grilled to perfection!

Lightning Gemini: Aw yeah, you didn't expect that! Now all Gemini's gotta do is add some salt on you and you're well done! Sha-Lightning!

Ares: _(to Lightning Gemini)_ Laugh while you can, because Justice won't be served until I get payback. Just you wait.

Chris: Okay, let's go down to Owen who's with Ares King right now.

_Owen stands besides Ares King on the sidelines._

Owen: It looks like you took a bit of the misfire made at our cameraman. But unfortunately, Lightning Gemini just went all "Deer Hunter" on you, what just happened out there?

Ares King: _(panting)_ I really don't have much to talk, albeit that it was nothing more than a setback in my opinion. Lightning Gemini may have won this fight for now, but rest assured...someone's gonna be guilty as charged and it's gonna be him. Believe you me...

Owen: Whoa, some fighting words from Ares himself. And all this hunting and steak puns are making me hungry? can we get something to eat.

Chris: Why the hell not? I'm on a diet. So on the men's scoreboard, it's...

**Robert "Rusty": 10**  
><strong>Ares King: 0<strong>

Chris: Coming up, the first round continues for "Women's Assault" followed by The Wall! And it's all coming up next on Total Drama American Gladiators! Stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Who'll be behind the cannon for Women's Assault? Read and review to find out!<strong>


	4. Episode 1, Part II

**"Total Drama American Gladiators"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I really, really don't own the Total Drama series or the show "American Gladiators".  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1, Part 2<strong>

Chris McLean: We're now back for more Total Drama American Gladiators as Rusty Aldridge Jr. takes the lead against Ares King, 10 to 0. And now it's the women's turn for Assault this time-

_Chris's nose then cringes and then turns to Owen._

Chris: _(disgusted)_ Ahh! Damn it, Owen. What in the holy hell did you frickin' eat?

Owen: Oh, it's nothing. It's my mom's homemade cabbage bean sandwiches! My favorite...

Chris: No kidding. It smells like a skunk covered in rotten foot odor!

Owen: I know, the referee tried it and he said it was excellent.

Noah the referee: I said it smelled like excrament! That's poop, you fat bastard!

Chris: Tell me about it. Why don't you just light a match before these people die of fart inhalation!

Owen: _(muttering)_ Fine. No wonder you don't appreciate my mom's cooking...

_Owen finally brings out some sticks of strawberry incense and lights one up on the announcer's booth._

Owen: _(annoyed)_ You happy?

Chris: Verily, and now it's time for the Women's Assault! And taking the gun this time is Anne Maria Blaze!

Anne Maria Blaze: Hmmmm...only two women in this competition and I'm gonna kill em both with one stone! I'm gonna be the dragon that will burn them right up. Check this out!

_Anne Maria Blaze takes out her hairspray off from her pouffe and sprays it in the air. Then to add amazement. she takes a lighter from her pouffe, puts it on the spray particles and creates a huge fireball as if like she was a fire-breathing dragon._

Owen: Wow, what a firecracker she is!

**Women's Assault**

Chris: And that brings us to car mechanic Ananasia Marksmen. Lets see how he can try to dismantle Anne Maria Blaze just like she does her cars in everyday life. Gladiator by the gun as the rowdy car junkie takes her mark.

Noah: Okay, on your mark, get set... _(blows whistle)_

_Ananasia takes off really fast on her feet. Anne Maria blaze tries to shoot at her, but Ananasia makes it to the first station in time. She tries to get her hands on the crossbow but Anne Maria Blaze keeps trying to hit at her repeatedly._

Ananasia: _(hesistant)_ Geez, it's like she's not getting me a chance! This is a tough bitch!

_Ananasia barely grabs the crossbow, but misfires._

Chris: Whoa, looks like she had a little trouble with her aim.

_She then takes off and does a little somersault to get to the second station._

Owen: What a nice move! It's weird why Anne Maria Blaze didn't think of shooting at her as she was moving like that.

_Anne Maria Blaze keeps shooting at her once again, just trying to prevent Ananasia from grabbing the rocket launcher._

Chris: No kidding, it looks like Anne Maria isn't even giving her a chance to take the launcher.

_Ananasia finally gets her hands on the rocket launcher and shoots, but it misfires and it ends up hitting Noah on the nads. He clings on to his testicles.  
><em>

Noah:_ (groaning in pain) _AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CRRRRRRIPES!

Owen: Did he say "crepes"?

Chris: He said "Cripes" Owen.

Owen: I'm certain he said crepes.

Chris: It's cripes, Owen. Now our referee is wiped out.

_Ananasia tries to get in the third station which involves the ball cannon, but Anne Maria blaze hits her right in the head as she slumps, therefore Ananasia loses._

Owen: Yeah, and so is Ananasia! What a nice shot by Anne Maria herself! Excellent mark right there!

Anne Maria Blaze: Whoooooo! See what happens when you mess with the dragon itself? You're gonna get burned just like that!

Ananasia: _(frustrated)_ Lucky bitch. This ain't over! You may be a dragon with a lousy-ass pouffe, but I'm gonna slay you!

Chris: Ooooh, more fighting words here. This could get really confrontational if it goes on! And now that Ananasia is out of the way, we now move on to Lauren Michaela. Owen's now down on the arena floor with her right now.

Owen: So Lauren, you're up against Anne Maria Blaze as you just saw what she just did to Ananasia right now. Are you somehow worried about what you're going up against?

Lauren: When you're a broadcast journalist like me, you definitely have nothing to fear. I've seen some who are in the brink of war, dodging bullets and getting past gunfire. This is gonna be like this except I'm going all out! This is definitely one war I'm gonna come back alive, just you wait.

Owen: We'll see about that, the referee's got the whistle and we're ready!

Chris: Uh, we don't have a ref, Owen. Noah still has bloody nads.

_Owen goes to Noah and he is still cringing from the shot that Ananasia gave him. Owen picks up his whistle and takes in Noah's place._

Owen: Ok, on your mark, get set..._ (blows whistle)_

_Lauren takes off on her feet as Anne Maria Blaze continues to shoot, but she misses as Lauren quickly grabs the crossbow._

Chris: Wow, she's really fast on her feet, Owen.

Owen: It's like a Californian Speedy Gonzales with Chocolate hair!

_Lauren takes aim at the target upside Anne Maria's head and shoots, but it ends up hitting the ceiling, therefore missing the target by an inch._

Chris: Why in the hell are you always thinking about Chocolate hair?

Owen: I miss Izzy...

Chris: Cry about your own problems, this isnt damn "Maury"!

_Lauren tries to get to the second station which contains the rocket launcher, but she ends up tripping which causes Anne Maria Blaze to shoot right at her, hitting the tip of her ankle as Lauren is out._

Chris: Boom! Right there on the ankle! Make that Anne Maria Blaze: 2, Contestants: 0!

Owen: She's sure having one hell of a field day, McLean!

Anne Maria Blaze: _(celebrating like crazy)_ That's right! I told you that I would kill 'em with one stone and I did it! Jersey For-evah! WHOOOOOOO!

_Anne Maria Blaze once again takes her hairspray and lighter, spraying them both together to make a giant fireball as the crowd erupts in applause._

Owen: I could use something to cool off after that performance...

Chris: Keep your thoughts to yourself, man...after the 1st round, it goes like this for the women...

**Ananasia: 0**  
><strong>Lauren: 0<strong>

Chris: Coming up, we finally move on the second round with one of my favorites, The Human Cannonball! And it's all coming up next on Total Drama American Gladiators!

* * *

><p><strong>Never play with fire, children. What will happen next in Round 2? Read and review until then!<em><br>_**


End file.
